Let's Play PT
by collective-writings
Summary: Mikey gets his hands on a new a new video game and convinces his brother's to join him in playing it. Happy Halloween, everyone


**So my first fanfic on this account is being published and for Halloween, my most favourite of holidays~**

**I really hope you guys like it, and just a warning right now there are some more, uh, disturbing pieces of imagery since this is a horror game. **

**Speaking of the game, please don't ask me where Mikey got it, I don't know. He's magic or something. Or bribed Casey.**

* * *

><p>"Guys, guys!" Mikey yelled, making his brother's (excluding Raph who was already there) gather in the living room. "I got a new game~ And I bet you would all really like it!" He told them.<p>

"What is it?" Raph asked, barely glancing up from one of his comic books.

"It's called PT. It's a free trial basically for a game coming out soon."

"I've heard of that. Isn't it supposed to be really scary?" Donnie asked, sitting down on the couch and opening his lap top back up.

"Yup." Mikey smiled, then looked up to Leo.

"Well, put it on then." Leo smirked, sitting down in-between Raph and Mikey after he flipped the light switch, throwing the main room into darkness.

Mikey's smile widened and he started the game quickly.

"Okay, so we start in a room. Seems boring enough." Raph commented as Mikey moved the character forwards through a door and entered a hallway. He tried to sound nonchalant but everyone could he the uneasiness at the sight of the cockroaches.

"Wait, this is the same hallway we started in.." Leo commented after the first lap.

After another lap, Raph sighed. "What's the point of this game?"

"Well, now the doors closed." Leo said as he turned a corner in the game.

"At least something's different." Raph said, but each one of the brother's jumped as a closed door they had passed each time started to rattle.

"Okay, I don't want to play this anymore." Mikey said, but his brother's urged him on.

They took a few more laps around the hallway. Donnie had taking out his laptop and looked the game up, searching for any way through the puzzles to get the door at the end of the hallway to open. Even though he knew what was coming he still jumped at any of the jump scares along with his brothers. They were especially concerned with anything happening with what Donnie had informed them to be the bathroom door.

Raph seemed to become more uncomfortable with every cockroach that scuttled across the floor, or up a wall.

After a few more scares, including a face behind the bathroom door, a dark figure at the end of the hallway and something in the sink that Mikey could only describe as a bloody peanut, they were still walking through the same hall.

They were sitting on edge with the exception of Donnie who was curled up seemingly using his laptop as a shield.

"Guys, guys," Leo said, "The radio's talking again!"

They all listened closely, most of it being scratchy mutterings of the same story from the start of the game, though some rang clearer.

"204863." They heard in the middle of the radio's story.

"20468- What?" Leo asked. "Are we supposed to remember that?"

"204863." Donnie said, trying to search for any kind of answer before he set his own mind on it. "The game's from Japan… 204863, that's an anagram in Japanese… Um," He did a bit of quick thinking in his head. Ofuroba miyo: Ofuroba meaning 'the bathtub', and miyo being old Japanese for 'look at'. Look at the bathtub. Did you do that when we were locked in the bathroom?" Donnie asked.

"I looked at everything in the bathroom! There was nothing big with the bathtub!"

"How could you even look at anything with the baby-thing in the sink?" Leo asked, still very clearly disturbed.

"Guess shut up, it's saying something again!" Raph quieted them. "Don't trust the tap water… What the heck does that mean?"

"Could go with Don's bathtub theory…"

They went to turn the corner when Leo stopped him. "Mikey, why does your character have two shadows?" He asked, setting the whole room on edge.

"I-it could just be from have two lights behind him… two lights, two-"

"Look behind you." They heard the game say and all effectively shut up, Mikey's hands leaving the buttons immediately.

"I said, **look behind you**." It said again between little pieces of story.

"Mikey, whatever you do, do _not_ look behind you." Leo said, the three other brother's nodded before Mikey finally pushed the character forwards again, starting a new lap.

Then radio played again, spewing the same story, again demanding for them to look behind them.

"I'm gonna do it." Mikey said, ready to turn.

"I wish you wouldn't." Donnie frowned, curling away farther behind his laptop.

Mikey let out a breath, then turned. For the first second nothing happened.

Then a ghost shot up to cover the seen, starting a struggle against their character. Each one of the brother's jumped nearly out of their seat, and each letting out a loud scream throughout the struggle.

Eventually their character dropped and the flashlight dimmed out.

"So, that was Lisa…" Donnie said in the silence.

"Did she kill us?" Leo asked, but then the lights came back to life and they were in the starting room again.

"No..?" Mikey said, unsure.

"Hey Mikey," Donnie said, reading off a webpage on his laptop. "Turn around and go to the back corner."

"I don't want to…" Mikey frowned, and Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Just do it." He said, and Mikey did as instructed, only finding a brown paper bag. He zoomed in on it skeptically and it began to speak.

"I walked. I could do nothing but walk. And then, I saw me walking in front of myself. But, it wasn't really me. Watch out. The gap in the door… is a separate reality. The only me is me. Are you sure the only you is you?"

The brother's all stared at the screen a moment after the bag stopped speaking, before Raph broke the silence.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Your head. Lisa killed you." Donnie said simply, still looking through webpages.

There was another moment of silence, Raph staring at Donnie while the other two stared at the screen.

This time Leo broke the silence. "That is seriously messed up."

April walked through the turnstiles of the lair.

She was about to make her presence known by asking why it was so dark in there when she saw the brother's all in the main room. They were sat around the couch, illuminated only by the glow of Donnie's laptop and the TV.

On it was a game that just seemed to be an endless red-lit hallway.

Confused, she walked further towards them, and staring at the screen curiously.

She hadn't yet been able to speak up when Mikey seen her from the corner of his eyes.

On edge by the game, he seen dark figure from the corner of his eye and immediantly jumped to the worst conclusion.

"AH! IT'S LISA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, flinging himself onto Leo, who in turn fell off the couch, Mikey going down with him.

Raph has fallen off the end of the couch, and Donnie held his laptop up against her protectively as they all screamed. April screamed in response, flinging herself backwards in surprise and landing on the ground painfully.

Donnie then realized who it really was and brought his laptop down.

"April!" He shouted, jumping up to help her off the ground, his laptop set to the side.

"Why would you sneak up on us like that? You almost stopped my heart." Leo said, pushing Mikey off himself and standing back up.

"I didn't realize I was being sneaky." She told him, rubbing her backside. "What were you even doing that had you so on edge?"

"We were playing a horror game Mikey got." Raph said, sitting back up and grabbing his comic book, acting like nothing had happened.

"April don't you ever sneak up on us like that again, alright!" Mikey screamed, still holding his chest on the ground. "Actually know, forget it. You are banished from the lair until I decide you can come back! Do you hear me?! Banished!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Settle down, Mikey. Finish playing your game."

"Nope, I'm done." He threw the newly retrieved controller onto the couch. "If you want to see how it ends, you finish it. Peace out."

The other brother's all looked at the controller before hurridly getting up. All shooting off escuses.

"You know, I should really get some training in before bed tonight."

"I really have a lot of work to do in my lab.."

"I think Casey wanted to go out tonight…"

They all left in separate directions, leaving April confused in the main room.

She tilted her head at the screen before she picked up the controller and shrugged, sitting down and moving the character forwards like Mikey had been doing.

_It couldn't be that scary, could it?_

About an hour later April quietly walked into Donnie's lab, smiling sheepishly when he noticed her.

"Hey, Donnie…" She let out casually, running her hand over one his tables.

"What's up, April?" He asked, turning towards her.

"I was wondering if maybe you would walk me home…" She asked.

Donnie got up. "Uh, sure." He said, walking towards the door and holding it open for her. "Mind if I ask why?"

April walked out of the lab with him, looking away. "I finished that game you guys were playing…"

Donnie let out a chuckle. "Awe, you're scared."

"Shut up." She told him, frowning slightly and they walked out of the lair, Donnie still chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, my first fanfic is over. I really hope you enjoyed it and if you did you should tell me in the reviews.<strong>

**Farewell, my lovelies~ **


End file.
